


Conversation Over Coffee

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal and Zoe talk over coffee.





	Conversation Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Conversation Over Coffee

## Conversation Over Coffee

### by Akisawana

Warnings: Language. OOC-ness. Un-beta'ed. Intelligence test. Disclaimer: Since FOX doesn't want them. I'm taking them. A/N: Alex wanted Zoe to tell Mal to fuck off. Tohshi wanted to experiment. Aki wanted big words. Muralsa wanted a twisty ending. Will wanted Arwen. Please review, or we shall cease to use spellcheck and punctuation. For Britny, who keeps us good. 

Sometime between Serenity and Serenity... "No."  
"What, sir?"  
"No. You cannot marry Wash."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"That's not a reason, sir."  
"Sure it is. Your captain said so."  
Deep breath. "You're avoidin' the question." Grin. "Yep."  
"Is there a reason, or do you just not like him?" "What do you think?"  
"I think I want to marry him, sir."  
"Zoe, please. Don't marry him."  
"Why not? Do you not like him?"  
"Shipboard romance complicates things." "Sir, you may have missed this, but there already is a shipboard romance." "I know."  
"How will us gettin' married make things any different?" "It's a helluva lot more permanent."  
Long silence. "It'd be a mistake to marry him. Trust me. Don't." "I do, sir. But I also trust him. And love him." Frustrated. "I'm tellin' you not to marry him." "Yes, sir."  
"But you ain't listenin'."  
"I am. I'm also listenin' to several other things." "What if I ordered you not to?"  
"Then, sir, I would tell you to fuck off." Longer silence.  
"It won't change us."  
"Yes, it will."  
"Any changes have already happened, sir." Still longer silence.  
"What if you had to choose, Zoe? Who would it be?" "I don't know, sir."  
Sigh. "If he don't treat you right, I'll kill him. Slow." "I know, sir, and so does he."  
One last try. "Zoe..."  
"Mal..."  
"I don't like it."  
"Nobody's askin' you to."  
"You sure picked a helluva time to be stubborn." "Seems worth it, sir."  
Longer sigh of reluctant acceptance. "One last question. Why ain't he askin'?" "Because I haven't asked him yet, sir." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Akisawana


End file.
